Crying Out
by slightlybizzare10
Summary: harrycedric. songfic to one of my favorite shinedown songs.


A/N: I dont own the characters, or the song at all. or the plotline. just the twists

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we?" Cedric asked, standing up and looking around.

The two champions landed in a graveyard, somewhere still in England. Someone had bewitched the Triwizard Cup as a portkey.

"I've been here before, in a dream." Harry said, examining a headstone. The words **Thomas Riddle **were engraved in the stone.

"Cedric, we have to get back to the cup. NOW!" yelled Harry, frantically looking around for the acursed piece of metal.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, clueless to the danger they had just landed themselves in.

In that instant, a short and stout man, carrying a bundle of cloth, walked out of a door just a couple feet away. Harry's scar lit up with pain as he hit the ground, clutching his forehead.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked a worried Cedric.

"Get back to the cup!" Harry cried, despirate to get him out of there.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Cedric bellowed, aiming his wand at the man.

"_Kill the spare!"_ a raspy, shrill voice said.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

_In that instant, the past few months with his beloved Cedric flooded into Harry's mind. The graveyard, everything, seemed to disappear as he wrapped his mind around the memories... the memories that would never again be the same..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Don't use a weakness_

_-Don't change the subject_

_-Don't ask the questions if you fear the answer_

_-You look distorted_

_-Let's make you clearer_

_-Let's flip the switch and use the smoke and mirrors_

_-Re-invent yourself today_

_-Re-invent your world today_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Cedric, where are you taking me?" Harry said laughing.

"You'll see..." he said, with a mischevious grin.

Cedric dragged Harry down another flight of stairs, before coming to a halt in front of a portrait of a man sitting with a plump dog. He whispered something to the man, and the portrait slid to the side, revealing a doorway. Walking inside, he pulled Harry along.

"Are you going to tell me where we are now?" he asked, looking around the empty room.

"The Hufflepuff common room." Cedric said, matter-of-factly.

"And why did you nearly pull my arm off to get me down here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he said, snaking his arms around the young Gryffindor's waist, pulling him closer.

"Umm still don't get it."Harry said, looking him in the eye.

"Guess I'll just have to show you then..." he said,and with that he laid his lips on Harry's, letting the warmth spread down his body. The two pressed their bodies to each other, skin against skin, cloth against cloth, as Cedric slid his experienced tongue into Harry's young mouth, massaging it. Pushing the young Gryffindor's back against the wall, Cedric snaked his fingers around the edge of Harry's shirt, only breaking the kiss to pull the clothing over his head.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Crying out for the last time_

_-Clear a space for the warning signs_

_-Crying out for the last time _

_-And there's no turning back now that you've opened up to your mind_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Uhh...Cedric?"

"Yea?" he panted huskily.

"This is... that is, I've never..." he was silenced by Cedric's finger against his lips.

"Wanna fix that?" the Hufflepuff asked, grinning.

Harry only had time to nod as Cedric pressed his lips onto Harry's. Pushing him over the arm of the couch, Cedric's hands steadily unbuttoned his pants and ripped his underwear off, all the while never breaking their heated kiss. Harry's hands, which were on Cedric's back, ripped off his shirt and pants all in one go, while he moaned against his lips.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-What guides your vision?_

_-What holds the balance?_

_-Don't think that I can't see you shake and tremble_

_-Well I know your nervous, this world is scary_

_-You have to let go all the madness you carry_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hours later, they found themselves laying on the couch, sweating and panting, bathing the other's face with their breath.

"Cedric, I love you..." Harry said, looking him in the eye.

"I love you too" he replied.

"I mean it. You're the first person I've ever felt this way about. Ever. You make me feel things that no one has ever even come close to making me feel." he said, dropping his head.

"Please dont leave."

"What?" Cedric asked, pulling his head up to look him in the eye.

"Everyone I've ever cared about has left. They've been taken away, and I don't want that to happen to you. If anything ever happened to you..." he said, but he was cut off by Cedric's quick lips.

"Listen to me. I'm not going anywhere. No one will ever take you away from me. Ever. Get that through your thick head right here and now." he said chuckling.

Smiling, they both laid there for hours, pressed against each other for warmth, knowing that the other was there to stay. Nothing could ever break this peace. Nothing.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-There is no turning back now_

_-Everything you've ever wanted_

_-Everything in this moment_

_-There is no turning back now_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry was ripped away from his reverie by a statue snatching him up into its arms, holding him in place.

An hour later, after witnessing his most hated enemy be reborn, he managed to barely slip away from the graveyard, Cedric's corpse in his grasp, and grab the Triwizard Cup, which took him back to the maze. The maze where all his friends and peers waited, ready to cheer for the new champion. When they arrived they were greeted with screams and cries of horror at the sight. Harry sobbing, Cedric white, cold, and unmoving, and the cup, glistening from the charm that had been placed on it.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Crying out for the last time_

_-Clear a space for the warning signs_

_-Crying out for the last time_

_-And there's no turning back now that you've opened up to your mind_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The burial was the next day, by the black lake. Rows and rows of chairs were set up for the ceremony, but when it came time for it, not one was empty. People were even standing up in the back. Everyone had come to mourn the loss of Cedric, one of the finest young men that Hufflepuff has had in a long time. Dumbledore gave a speech about him, about how even in the face of danger, and up to the moment of his death, he was brave, and honest, and true, every quality that the house of Hufflepuff holds dear. People were crying, holding each other, comforting one another at the words he spoke, knowing that every single one was true.

The ceremony was over. Everyone had left except one. A scrawny little fourth year that stood next to the casket, sobbing heavily, shoulders buckling after every breath.

"You said you would never leave me... and you did." he cried.

"You left just like everyone else," he started, "and now I'm..."

"Now I'm..."

Harry found himself incapable of speaking. The harder he tried, the more frustrated he got that he couldn't. His vocal chords siezed up. It was as if he forgot how to use his mouth to speak. Then, it dawned on him.

It was Cedric.

He always knew the perfect way to keep Harry from babbling and freaking out. Whether it was from a chaste kiss, or a light touch, or even a glance, he always knew the perfect way to render him speechless.

Even after he died.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Crying out_

_-Crying for the last time_

_-Crying out_

_-Crying for the last time_


End file.
